Insane
by young avengers assemble
Summary: A song I wrote that was inspired by Newt in the Death Cure, as well as a handful of other TMR songs
1. Chapter 1

Insane

I saw the look on your face

When you asked me to stay

Couldn't leave me behind

Couldn't bear to separate

But I pushed you away

From my darkest of days

Slowly going insane

Slowly going insane

I put a note in your hand

Put my life in it too

Begging for another way

Than slowly going insane

After all we've been through

I knew I could trust you

You'd understand there's a better way

Than slowly going insane

When I saw you on the street

I couldn't recognize you

But you recognized me

With tears in my eyes, begging please

I pushed you away

From my darkest of days

Slowly going insane

Slowly going insane

I knew you'd understand

That there's a better way

Than slowly going insane

Slowly going insane

Your sweet sacrifice

My only escape

A gun in your hand

A bullet in my brain

I didn't recognize you

But you

Recognized

Me.


	2. Angels

Angels

I used to dream of flyin'

On angels wings

Soaring high above the ground

The sky bright and vlean

But when I met you

I realized

Not all angels have wings

Some weren't meabt to fly

You were always there for me

With a wink and a smile

But not all angels have wings

And yours you chose to hide

When I met you

I realized

Not all angels have wings

Some weren't meant to fly

Twisted walk and crooked smile

Tear stained cheeks

Flowing works and

Broken wings

When I met you

I realized

Not all angels have wings

Some weren't meant to fly

We all wanna be more

Than a candle in the wind

A guiltless conscience

In a boy who sinned

When I met you

I realized

Not all angels have wings

Some weren't meant to fly

It's all right

You've earned your wings tonight

You'll be fine

Heaven gained an angel tonight

You were always there for me

With a wink and a smile

But not all angels have wings

And your's you chose to hide


	3. Crash down

CRASH DOWN

Fall asleep

Feel 'eryone watchin' me

It's a showdown

Cause they look up to me

And I know

One wrong move and

It'll all crash down

Comfort them

Put my arm them and

Tell them I have a plan

But I know

One wrong move and

It'll all crash down

I didn't want this

Didn't want to be in charge

Cause one wrong move and

It'll all crash down

Every night

I hear their screams

In my dreams

And I know

One wrong move and

It'll all crash down

I hear them

Asking me for help

With scared smiles

And I know

One wrong move and

It'll all crash down

I don't want

It all to crash down

But I know

One wrong move and

It'll all crash down

Why does it all

Crash down

On me?


	4. run free and AN

AN: HEy. sorry for not updating, but I have another song. I also have something very important to say. In a little under a week, a festival will be taking place in China called the Yulin Dog meat festival. Dogs will be tortured, set on fire and drug behind cars, then eaten. There is a petition up here( p/mr-chen-wu-yulin-governor-please-shut-down-the-yulin-dog-meat-festival-in-guangxi-china) to stop it. I would really appreciate if you signed it, because this is something really close to my heart. If you don't want to give them your address, just enter a space in the box.

RUN FREE

Take my hand

baby were you been

come with me now

and I'll show you how to run free

Taste the wind

feel the rush

baby this how we run free

we run free

we run free

this is how we run free

we run free

come with me

close your eyes

feel the night sky

this is how to run free

Taste the wind

feel the rush

baby this how we run free

Don't go back

'cause in our old lives

we couldn't run free

one thing to be know

about you and me

the two of us, we love to run free

We chase shadows from our dreams

we run free

we run free

this is how we run free

we run free

wherever we go

It's your hand I'll hold

wherever we go

still we'll know

we run free

we run free

this is how we run free

we run free

And in the end

we'll have the memories

of running free

of running free

Taste the wind

feel the rush

baby this how we run free

we run free

we run free

this is how we run free

we run free


End file.
